


Pissing the Night Away

by ThePretentiousBastard



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePretentiousBastard/pseuds/ThePretentiousBastard
Summary: A visit to Piers's house goes differently than planned.
Kudos: 3





	Pissing the Night Away

Piers took a drink from his beer. It was cheap. But it got the job done. He wasn’t drunk, just buzzed. And he was going to need all the buzz he could get tonight. Right now he was content watching Raihan and Marnie giggling over whatever tiktoks Raihan had on his phone. His younger sister was sitting far too close to the man for his liking. Though he trusted Raihan. He’d never take advantage of someone like that. Especially not a child.

Marnie quickly whipped out her own phone that had vibrated in her pocket. Getting to her feet she reached for her luggage. “Corveknight Taxi is here. Guess I’ll be off.”  
“You got everything?” Piers asked  
“Yeah.”  
“Oi Marn. Got you something.”  
Marnie’s eyes lit up despite herself.  
“It’s a Deino egg.”  
Marnie’s jaw nearly hit the floor. Piers found himself in a similar state. Deino’s were no easy find. And they were even harder to train.

“Are you sure?”  
“Dragons are stubborn little things. But with the right touch, you can win their trust easily.”  
Besides. You're a gym leader now. You've got this.  
Piers felt a smile tug at his lips. Seeing marnie happy was more than enough for him. And if raihan was willing to be so generous to her then why not keep him around.

The two walked Marnie out to the taxi despite her demands not to. “I’ve taken one before. I’m fine.”  
“Aw come on, let your big bro look after you a little bit will ya?” Raihan teased, glancing towards Piers.  
“Be safe alright?”  
Marnie rolled her eyes. “Postwick is the safest place in Galar. Nothin but wooloos and rolling fields out there.How could I not be?”  
Piers shrugged.  
Marnie turned back towards them one last time, a blush coming to her face when her eyes met Raihan’s warm smile. This didn’t go unnoticed by Piers who grimaced.  
Piers unceremoniously dropped himself back onto the couch and sighed. “Great. Now she’s got a crush on you.”  
Raihan grinned. “Everyone’s got a crush on me.”  
“Yes I bet straight guys just love you.” he said. Sarcasm in his voice.  
Raihan laughed.”They’re not straight after I'm done with them.”  
“You’re insufferable.”  
“Insufferably charming.”  
Piers gave up. No point in wasting his breath on that argument.  
Raihan grabbed and tested a bottle of beer grimacing slightly at the flavor. “Dollar store?”  
“It's what I can afford.”  
“Hey, I'm not complaining. Cheap booze is still booze.”  
Piers watched that sharp toothed grin light up Raihans face. What now, he thought.  
“Lets see who can hold their liquor the most.”  
“No.”  
“Come on.”  
A smirk grew on Piers’s face. “I’ll win anyways.”  
Piers could already see the spark of competition in his eyes.  
“I've easily got a hundred pounds on you.”  
“Your point? You've never seen me drink.”  
“Bring it.”

* * *

“Hey Piers. You drunk?”  
“No. You?  
“No.” Damn you hold liquor better than I thought.”  
“That's what I told you.”  
Raihan picked up yet another bottle but hesitated.  
“What?”  
“Maybe I'll hold off.”  
“Don't you want to be drunk?”  
“And wake up hungover? Na.”  
Piers questioned the change but said nothing.

“You’re a looker yourself Piers.”  
“I...am?” He asked in disbelief.  
“Sure,” Raihan said.  
It's not like he thought he was ugly. But he never thought he'd be Raihan’s type.  
“Hey Piers, you seeing anyone?”  
“Like dating?”  
“Yes piers.” he sighed.  
“Oh.” piers felt a tinge of embarrassment. “No.”  
“Interesting.”  
“Are you coming onto me?”  
“Maybe.”  
“I'm not going out with you. If that’s what you’re looking for”  
“Hold up. Who said anything about going out? I mean I would if you let me.”  
Piers scoffed. “You're jokin.”  
He paused as Raihan leaned in ever so slightly. “Are you joking? Pretty thing like you would look good on my shoulder.”  
Piers scoffed. “I'm not a thing.”  
“Don't sweat the details. Long story short, I think you're pretty cute.”  
“Cute?”  
“What? You want me to call you sexy instead? That's true too.”  
Piers turned away slightly. The smallest of smiles creeping across his face.  
“Thanks…”  
“Anytime.” he purred.  
“The choker’s doing it for me, by the way. Do you even know how hot that is?” He said. A finger gently toying with Piers’s neck. Piers shivered under the touch.

Raihan pulled piers in by the hook of the choker forcing him to look into his eyes. Whatever he had planned, Piers wanted to be a part of it. He leaned in fully, pushing his lips against Raihan’s. Raihan hummed in surprise before deepening the kiss. He pulled Piers into his lap wrapping his hands around his waist.

“Damn Piers. I can fit my whole hand around your waist.” he could feel his pelvic bone through the thin meat of his hips. “So fragile…”

Piers glared. “I am not...fragile.”  
Raihan smirked. “Then you won't mind me getting rough then.”  
With that he kissed Piers again, more forceful this time. Piers kissed back just as forceful only more sloppily.

“Eager aren't we?” Raihan teased. Piers’s only response was to plant sloppy, open mouthed kisses down Raihan’s neck.

“Maybe we should take this to the bedroom.”

Piers gasped as he felt himself go airborne. Instinctively he latched onto anything he could for support. That anything being Raihan’s shoulders. Part of him wanted to complain but he chose not to. Last thing he needed was to be baited into getting annoyed. Again. Once in the bedroom, Raihan dropped him onto the bed before climbing onto him.

“Alright princess.” He cooed.  
“You call me that again and I’ll bite your dick off.”  
“Alright, alright. Babe?” Raihan laughed.  
Babe? It wasn't as obnoxious as princess but it still felt unusual. “Whatever.”  
“You got lube here?”  
Piers paused. Of course he didn't. He wasn't expecting to need it.  
“Well we’ll just do this the nasty way. Spit works.

Well if they were doing this, Piers thought, might as well get comfortable. Piers removed the elastic from his hair, letting it fall over his shoulders.

“Damn.” Raihan breathed, dragging a hand through it. “Look at all this potential for hair pulling.”  
That comment went straight to his dick and Piers hated it for that.

Raihan took a pierced nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. He made use of the metal, toying with it between his teeth. He quickly switched to the other one, doing the same. Sucking and licking like milk would come out. Piers arched his back. A low moan in his throat.

Piers slid down his pants and boxers in one quick move, shivering as the chilly air hit his skin. He watched as Raihan instinctively got up and closed the nearby window.  
As Raihan dropped himself back onto the bed something metallic on the underside of Piers’s erection caught his eye. Taking in the image revealed a barbell piercing.  
“Fuck.” “That’s hot as hell.”

He glanced up towards Piers, posing a question to which Piers nodded. Raihan wasted no time taking the head in his mouth moaning his appreciation. Piers's thighs twitched as his head hit the back of Raihan’s throat. He was surrounded on all sides by wet heat.

Piers watched the man between his legs. The sight before him was simply sinful. Raihans teal eyes on him teeming with desire. His head bobbing as his lips wrapped firmly around his erection. The veiny appendage repeatedly disappearing into that steamy cavern only to reappear seconds later. The image would forever be etched into his memory banks. Piers’s head fell back a dazed expression on his face.

“You about to come?” Piers nodded frantically.

Raihan pulled away, pressing a gentle kiss to the tip. He chucked in response to a low groan of disappointment from the other man.

“Aw don't worry. I'll make you come soon.”

Those sharp blue eyes stared longingly at him. Raihan propped himself onto his knees and reached for the lube again. From this angle piers could see Raihan’s...well everything. The gym leader had made big dick jokes before. Now he realized that he wasn’t lying.  
Piers subconsciously licked his lips as Raihan pumped his erection, slickening it up. Once Raihan looked back up and met his gaze, a smug grin let Piers know he had been staring for too long.

“Like what you see, don’t you?” Raihan asked clearly looking for praise.  
Of course he liked what he was seeing. Could he not see how much harder he was getting just by looking at it? Not that he’d tell raihan that. The last thing he needed to do was to inflate his ego more. Piers inwardly cringed. What a way to stroke his ego.  
“What? You want me to praise it or somethin?”  
Raihan laughed. “You don’t have to. Besides I know I’m big.”  
Piers sighed.

Raihan brought two fingers up to his mouth coating them in saliva. “Alright, I’m goin in now. Tell me to stop if you need to.”

Piers’s head fell back against the bed again as he relaxed himself, spreading his legs more for easier access. “Do it.”

The first finger slid in with relative ease with the second one following soon after. Raihan paused hearing a hiss from the other man. “Keep going.” Piers said. “You’re good.”

Raihan worked at scissoring his fingers, loosening Piers up. His fingers brushed up against a bundle of nerves deep within him forcing Piers to jolt at attention.  
“There is it.” Raihan mused, working into that spot. He stimulated it in multiple ways from ghosting his fingers over it to outright pressing it. Each time Piers would respond either with a deep groan or bucking of his hips. Just as he was really getting into it, raihan retracted his fingers leaving Piers empty and with low patience. “Youre a fuckin tease.” He rasped.

“Aw is someone eager for this dick?”  
“Just get on with it.”

Piers bit his lower lip feeling Raihan positioning himself in front of his hole. He let out a deep exhale, trying to relax his body for what would come next.

“Tell me if you need me to stop alright?” Piers’s nod was the only response he needed.

“It was slow, painful even. Piers didn’t know how far Raihan managed to get before he had to stop him.  
“You alright?” He asked, concern in his voice.  
“Yeah.” Piers breathed through grit teeth. “Just give me a second.”  
Raihan sat as still as he could, caressing Piers’s inner thigh and muttering soft reassurances to him. Piers felt a little embarrassed for how long this went on. But Raihan didn’t seem to mind.

“Okay.” Piers rasped. “Go ahead.” It was all the encouragement the dragon trainer needed.

Raihan’s hips moved with experience. Rough but smooth. He tested the waters with each thrust. Fast, slow, somewhere in between. Watching Piers’s reactions. He moved like a well oiled machine, as if thrusting was second nature to him. He was clearly experienced.

The blankets were stew across the mattress, pillows long ago falling off. The backboarded banged the wall with the frame squeaking under the pressure. Piers would have to apologize to the neighbors later. That and potentially get a new frame. Preferably one that didn’t squeak.

Piers wrapped his legs around his as he bottomed out. He was full. So, so full. And he loved every second of it. He couldn’t keep up with Raihan’s hips if he tried so he didn’t. His job was simple. Spread his legs and take it. And oh did he take it.

Raihan trailed his tongue up Piers’s inner thigh ending the trail with a bite. Piers hissed. It hurt. Not enough to be painful but just enough to send shivers down his spine.

He groaned into the bite before bringing Piers’s leg over his shoulder. Large hands shot down, gripping Piers’s hips so tight they might bruise. Using that as leverage, Raihan held Piers in place while he utterly demolished his asshole.

“You like that? Like getting fucked by my cock?”

A weak ‘yes’ was all Piers could manage as each thrust knocked the wind out of him. Piers’s climax hit him like a freight train. Three long spurts of semen shot out of his head before dripping out the rest. His thighs shook and his anus contracted violently around Raihan. Raihan quickly bit Piers’s neck to muffle a groan as he climaxed inside the man, filling his walls to the brim with hot, sticky fluid.

With the last of his strength, Raihan rolled to the side to avoid collapsing his full weight onto the smaller man.

Raihan pulled himself up, admiring the state of the man below him. The gym leader’s gaped asshole continued to wink, squeezing and pulsing for the dick that had long left, sticky white drooling onto the bed sheets. Just as pretty as he imagined it.

Piers’s legs continued to quiver in the cute way they always did when he came too hard. His chest raised and lowered desperately trying to regain some air before being overtaken by a lovely sound. Gentle, breathless laughter. Raihan remembered the first time he had fucked him this good he had been surprised when Piers started giggling uncontrollably afterwards. Now he knew it to be his body trying to cope with the amount of overstimulation it just faced and man did he find it endearing for some reason. Almost as endearing as Piers's facial expression.

A dazed yet satisfied smile graced the man’s face still painted a slight tint of red. Jesus Christ was his blushing adorable. Finally those gorgeous blue eyes met Raihan's and the shorter man laughed weakly, rubbing the overstimulated tears from his eyes.

“Fuck, Raihan. Your dick...is like...wow….so good.”  
Raihan had to laugh at that. If he fucked Piers just right, this is how the night would usually end with Piers babbling some silly nonsense while his brain was still reeling from his orgasms.

“Smile for the camera, sweetcheeks.”  
Man, he was evil.

Raihan smiled and hit save on the video. He proceeded to hit send, forwarding it to his own phone. While he would never share such an intimate exchange with the world, he could use it to torment the man later on when they were alone. Raihan let the phone go and smiled down at the man still watching him with a warm, tired smile and a loving look in his eyes.  
“Love you, Rai.”  
Raihan smiled softly, feeling his heart melt. He leaned down, pressing his gentle kiss to the other man’s mouth.  
“Love you too, Piers.”  
The poor thing was gonna hate him when he came down from this.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate this. It sucks. But I tested myself to try and publish something without analyzing it through my perfectionistic lense. Ended up writing this in a single day so if it seems choppy and terrible. That is why. Will probably edit it later on or rewrite this. As always, constructive criticisms are welcome.


End file.
